Itachi's Steamy Shower
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Oneshot, non-massacre. Itachi didn't think that he would get to use something more of his brother's than just the shower... Itachi/Sakura Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read about two adult people having sex.**

Warning**: **this story contains **adultery.**

* * *

**Itachi's Steamy Shower**

The hot water was steadily beating down on a well-built body of a man, easing the kinks and knots in his muscles as much as soothing his mind after another of the draining ANBU missions he'd come back from. The steam rose around him, fogging the walls of the shower cabin and letting him forget about everything outside of the milky shroud.

Yes, the life of an ANBU captain and the firstborn son of Uchiha clan head was stressing and full of responsibilities. The blissful times when these weren't weighing on his mind were too few and far in between, so he learned to enjoy them to the fullest. Even when they occurred in the shower of someone else.

Uchiha Itachi sighed deeply, expelling the remaining tension from his body and allowing himself to relax, then reached on the shelf for a shampoo. From the two available, he chose the brand that his brother obviously used, advertised as designed especially for physically active men, guessing correctly that the other one with extracts from strawberry and chamomile had to belong to his brother's girlfriend. He squirted some of the pine-smelling gel on his hand and rubbed it into his scalp thoroughly, enjoying its fragrance.

Frankly, the only reason Itachi was in his brother's shower instead back home in the Uchiha district was because he didn't want to deal with his father's lectures at the moment. He has been hearing them since before he started at the Academy and by now, at twenty three, he knew he'd heard them all. And after that mission, he just didn't have the energy or patience to listen to them all over again without snapping and possibly destroying something breakable. Everyone had limits and Itachi just about reached his.

He needed to unwind – the isolation, the warmth and the peace of the shower were perfect for it.

His hair taken care of, Itachi took the white, plain soap as opposed to the blue, flowery-smelling one laying next to it and gave his body a good scrub, getting rid of the grime, old sweat and dirt. Flecks of blood from the sealed wound on his side disappeared down the drain. He had been injured on the mission and even though the team medic swiftly and efficiently healed him, preventing the infection, only now his skin was properly cleaned off.

As Itachi was soaping up his torso and back, he accidentally brushed against his nipple, causing it to stiffen and pucker against the touch and sending a tingle through his body. In turn, his thoughts were also set on a new track. Washing off the soap suds, he let his hands wander down his pectorals and ridged abdominal muscles in a teasing manner. Itachi closed his eyes and went through the list of women he could imagine as the ones giving him the pleasure, most of them his former lovers. His past relationships were fleeting and fickle, lasting no more than a few months. Women simply couldn't stand his workaholic personality and lack of attention towards them outside of bed, so usually they were the first to break up with him. He didn't mind – it's not like he would be allowed to marry any of them, the real decision laying in the hands of his father and clan elders.

His most recent ex-girlfriend, Anko, would have been normally the one he chose to fantasize about, but this time he just felt like thinking of someone else. His eyes opened and incidentally landed on the pink bottle of shower gel. Pink. Itachi smirked, remembering who the colour reminded him of.

Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice and his younger brother's girlfriend. He's known her since she had been a lovestruck teenager following Sasuke around. She hadn't ever appeared on his radar, being a rather weak kunoichi and having a spindly, tomboyish figure, however now at eighteen he had to admit that she developed in the best of ways. Though not possessing the voluptuous curves of her master, Sakura had grown in all the right places and her alluring charm was enough to capture Sasuke's unwavering attention.

His mind set on Sakura, Itachi once again closed his eyes and recalled the image of her in the thin summer kimono greatly accentuating her best assets. He's seen her wearing it at the last festival in Konoha. He remembered that she had turned heads of so many men that jealous Sasuke had taken her away somewhere private for quite some time. When they had come back to their friends to celebrate the festival, with their hair messed up, wrinkled clothes and exchanging secretive smiles, it had been clear they'd just had sex.

Itachi's hand traced down the line of black wiry hair on his abdomen and rested on his manhood. He took it in a firm grip at the base and gave it a slow pump, as he imagined himself taking Sasuke's place that evening. He envisioned how he would encircle his arm around Sakura's slim waist possessively and lead her away from the crowd, into the forest, where they could be together alone and no one would interrupt. Then he would abruptly pull her to himself and capture her lush lips in a hungry kiss, tasting the cherry lip gloss and the sweetness of her mouth. He would furiously explore her with his tongue, while backing her into the tree. Only after not leaving her a way to escape would he part from her, just so they could yank at each other's clothes in a hurry to feel the naked skin pressing together.

Itachi groaned deeply, pumping his fully engorged shaft steadily as his fantasy supplied him with erotic images of Sakura's womanly body. He pictured grabbing her under her thighs and lifting her, her back pressed to the tree as he would impale her over and over again. Her green eyes would close in rapture and she would scream out her pleasure to the heavens, calling out his name for whoever passed by to hear it and clenching her walls on his cock as he would literally _fuck _her into the tree.

He groaned again, his hand sliding faster, the water from the shower helping with the friction. If he had been any lesser ninja, so lost in the fantasy he wouldn't have heard the bathroom door opening and closing quietly. But he did hear it.

Itachi's hand stilled on the pulsing shaft, which demanded to be fully satisfied, as he strained his ears to better listen to the person who has walked in. He thought it could be Sasuke, who probably already came back from his grocery shopping. Perhaps he just needed something from the bathroom.

Due to the shower, the soft noises the person made didn't reach Itachi. He reluctantly took his hand away from his manhood, thinking it would've been too awkward holding himself there if Sasuke decided to suddenly talk to him. However, no one said anything.

Unexpectedly, the shower door slid open briefly, a draft of a little colder air flowing inside as the person slipped in and closed the cabin behind themselves. Itachi stiffened in surprise and incredulity, his back thankfully turned to the shower's entrance, so the intruder couldn't see his erection. His mind was racing. Sasuke would've never done something like this...

Arms that definitely belonged to a woman embraced his torso from behind as a curvy, soft body plastered itself against his wet back.

"Ohh, Sasuke-kuun," she purred into his ear, rubbing her front on him enticingly. Even as his member filled with more blood, Itachi had enough sense to realize how bad that situation was. Because this woman was no one else but his brother's own girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

One of her palms stayed on his chest, tracing his pectorals, when the other slid down, confidently going for her prize. He could do virtually nothing, paralyzed with uncertainty, as she closed her fist around his shaft.

"Mmm, is that for me?" she whispered huskily, giving him a few idle strokes. "Were you masturbating? Did you have dirty thoughts about me? Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi swallowed thickly, dread of being found out and arousal mixing together and pooling in the pit of his stomach. Now he absolutely couldn't let her know he wasn't Sasuke. It would've been too embarrassing for her and no doubt she would act different in turn tipping his brother off that something was wrong. Besides, he just didn't want her to stop.

Itachi answered her with an affirmative grunt. He must have sounded like Sasuke, which wasn't all that hard to accomplish since they were brothers, because she tightened her grip on him.

"Do you want me to take care of it for you, baby?" Sakura cooed and he let a light groan slip out. Her hand was rubbing the head of his cock the exact way he liked.

She sank to her knees and grasping him by his hips, maneuvered him to turn his front to her. Fortunately for Itachi, her eyes stayed transfixed on his elongated, sleek rigidity and not once did she look up at his face.

Starting at the tip, her lips traced a path down the underside of his member. Then, from the base up she licked off the droplets of water from his hot, velvety skin and gave the head a playful suck. Impatient for the real service, his hands tangled in her pink locks and guided her mouth to take him in. Sakura gladly obliged his silent demand, parting those wonderful lips of hers and wrapping them around his shaft, sliding down on it slowly.

Itachi groaned and gasped continuously as she positively _devoured_ his manhood, her head moving rapidly up and down. You could say she put another, sexual meaning to a word "mouthy". Shit, now he was really envious of Sasuke if he got that kind of service in bed all the time...

Sakura seemed to enjoy herself too, humming as she took his shaft down her throat, the vibrations providing even more delicious stimulation to his already throbbing erection. One of her hands disappeared between her thighs and he saw her wrist moving furiously. The thought that she was shamelessly pleasuring herself while giving him the best fellatio of his life turned him on even more, if it was possible. Itachi pulled on her hair, encouraging her to move faster, as her tongue sinuously coiled and rubbed against his cock.

His Sharingan involuntarily activated, committing forever to his memory that scene of Sakura kneeling before him and sucking him down like a high-class prostitute. He had enough presence of mind to notice that never once did she gag, no matter how deeply she took him in. Despite the Sharingan being on, white specks still appeared in his vision and he felt ready to burst at any moment. If he didn't stop her, he would come and he didn't want his fun to end so soon.

Itachi pulled Sakura off his manhood roughly, startling her, then lifted her on her feet and quickly turned her to face the white-tiled bathroom wall, so that she wouldn't see his face. The hot spray from the shower head was hitting her back and his eyes followed the water running down her flared hips, round bottom and long legs. Her arms were braced on the wall and she pushed her ass out and spread her legs, letting him have a glimpse of her inviting, smooth center.

The unstoppable desire reared in him and he knew he just had to have that woman, no matter the consequences.

His palms clamped on her hips, keeping her in place as he powerfully tore into her body, making her cry out from the suddenness and roughness of his entry. Itachi didn't care at the moment, reveling in the silky tightness that gripped his manhood. She felt thousand times better than he has imagined in his festival fantasy. He started slamming into her wet heat relentlessly, causing a string of moans to escape her lips.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, yes! Harder! There, yes! Ohhh!" she called out her boyfriend's name, believing he was the one plowing her pussy.

Itachi wasn't bothered by it – although he heard her words, they didn't really register in his mind. He was far too gone to understand their meaning. Grunting and growling from the mounting pleasure, he rutted into her like a wild animal, his hands reaching to her front to squeeze the round, bouncing breasts and pluck at her hardened nipples harshly.

Sakura ground her ass back against him with urgency, making his hot shaft reach even deeper parts of her clenching womanhood. When his tip stroked a particular spot inside her, she went crazy, screaming out Sasuke's name and coiling her inner muscles wantonly around him.

Itachi's hands practically mauled the two mounds slippery from the water, alternately tugging at them and crushing them to her ribcage as he hammered Sakura's dripping hole, unerringly hitting that same place that made her lose her mind with every single thrust. The litany of her screams, moans and occasional curses never stopped, becoming even more rushed the closer she got to her climax.

"I'm going to cummm!" she yelled out in throes of her carnal pleasure. "SASUKE~~!"

Her inner walls tensed and locked on him in a steel grip, tightening with such strength he was stopped in his tracks, buried in her to the hilt as she rode out her orgasm. Itachi grunted savagely and let himself go too, unable to withstand the pressure she put on his member anymore. Finally, he slumped against her back, squishing her to the wall with his weight.

Both of them panted, trying to catch their breath. Itachi collected himself first, coming to his senses as he fully comprehended in what a compromising position he has voluntarily put himself in. He quickly pulled out his satiated member from Sakura's slack body and washed it under the cooling shower spray. Taking the last, appreciative look at her lewd figure, he exited the cabin. He speedily dried off and scrambled out of the bathroom, preferring to dress outside than risk the possibility of Sakura finding out his real identity.

The woman finally stirred just after his exit, mostly due to the water which became ice cold. Shivering, she straightened and turned the tap off, then stepped out of the shower. She frowned as she toweled herself off, puzzled by her boyfriend's different behaviour during sex. He was so rough with her, it was a little scary. She winced at the bruises that started blooming in purple on her abused breasts and hips, then decided to heal them, even though she usually left alone the marks Sasuke put on her. Well, usually they weren't that painful so she never needed to heal them.

As she dressed in the clothes she came in, she tried to figure out why her boyfriend would be so inconsiderate with her. He didn't even kiss her, nor did he make sure that she was ready for him before plunging into her like some beast! She felt used and more than a little insulted at receiving such a treatment from him.

Sakura plugged in the hairdryer and switched it on, thinking that she could at least look good when she would confront Sasuke about this encounter. She quickly dried her pink locks and brushed them, then, after she checked her appearance in the mirror above the sink, she came out of the bathroom.

She found Sasuke in the kitchen, the bags of groceries she hasn't seen there before laying on the table. What caught her attention was that his hair was also dry, even though she knew they didn't own another hairdryer and he couldn't have possibly used the one in the bathroom. It occurred to her that something was very wrong with this picture.

"Hey," she said to gain his attention and he turned from the counter to face her. She narrowed her gaze – Sasuke really didn't look as if just came out from a steamy shower with her.

"Sakura," he acknowledged her presence. "Have you seen Itachi? He returned from the mission and asked if he could crash here."

"Itachi-san?" she asked, her mind racing. What if... "No I didn't see him. He must have left before I came back."

"That's strange. He seemed like he really didn't want to go home. Father can be a bit overbearing at times even for him."

"He probably had his reasons," she suggested calmly, as opposed to her panicking thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right..." Sasuke sighed dejected. He must have missed his older brother. Now, when they were both high-ranked shinobi, they didn't see each other all that much.

_Oh god, did I just have sex with my boyfriend's brother?_ Sakura asked herself inwardly, knowing it was true, but not wanting to accept it. She remembered that she had seen the undeniably Uchiha clothes laying in the bathroom, how the man was so similar physically to Sasuke and how he hadn't allowed her to see his face, not even once.

She had been taken advantage of.

Sakura felt guilty – for being deceived so easily and, most of all, for enjoying the intercourse with that man. She resolved to avoid Itachi in the future like a plague and to somehow make up for her unknowing infidelity to her boyfriend.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised and a little confused when Sakura for a week consecutively agreed to have morning sex with him, even though she usually didn't indulge him like that because it always made her extremely late for work. However, he didn't complain and simply enjoyed the unexpected treat from his loving girlfriend.

**The End**


End file.
